Home
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Another C&J story! After her and Joseph's wedding, they decide to move away. As time goes on, Clarisse gets a request from someone which she can't ignore! Please R&R Thank You! Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Princess Diaries Does NOT Belong To Me!_**

**ooOoo**

Several months after the surprise marriage of the former Queen of Genovia, Clarisse and her Head of Security Joseph, they sat in their suite at the Palace talking, waiting for Amelia to arrive.

"Are you sure she will be ok about this?" Clarisse asked looking back at Joseph.

"Yes." Joseph nodded "I think she will be absolutely fine with it, dear." he repeated.

Clarisse looked at him "What if she isn't?"

"She will be, besides its not like we are leaving the country or moving to the other side of the world is it?" he asked as she sighed and looked back at the coffee table.

"Maybe we should wait and tell her another time?" she went to stand up but gasped when Joseph grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"We are doing this now, today, this hour in a minute when she arrives dear." Joseph said looking at her "We have put it of long enough, don't you think?" he questioned.

She rested her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand "Yes, your right." she nodded with a sigh while looking up "It's now or never?" she whispered.

"Indeed." he nodded and gently rubbed her back "I know it will be hard, but she will understand."

"I hope so." she turned a little patting his thigh "Actually I know so." she smiled as a knock came to the door "Come in." Clarisse called out while turning and stood up as Amelia appeared.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked while pushing up the door and walked over, as Clarisse met her half way and hugged her "Is everything alright?" the young Queen asked as they parted from their hug.

"Yes, everything's fine." Clarisse smiled "Please sit?" she said extending her arm out, motioning for her to move and sit down opposite them.

"Are you sure everything's fine?" Amelia asked while sitting down and watched her Grandmother sit down.

"Yes, well of course there is a reason why we asked you here today, we, Joseph and I need to talk to you about something." Clarisse started and looked back at Joseph.

"It's ok." he whispered to her and watched her look back at Amelia "What your Grandmother is trying to say Amelia." he started while leaning forward and rested his arms on his legs as Clarisse looked at him "We are..." he stopped taking a deep breath "We are moving away."

"Moving away? Where?" Amelia asked.

"Only an hour away, so it's not like we are leaving the country or moving to the other side of the world." Clarisse exclaimed feeling slightly nervous about how she's going to respond "We, Joseph and I, have talked." she looked at Joseph for a second then back at Amelia "And we would like to move on and be a proper couple." she half smiled.

"So your just moving away? That's all?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, that's all." Clarisse nodded.

"Oh thank god." Amelia exclaimed while closing her eyes and placed her hand on her chest as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other then back at her.

"Amelia, you make it sound that your happy to get rid of us?" Clarisse asked while Amelia opened her eyes and looked back at her.

"God no, I am sad of course that you want to move away, but I honestly thought that you were gonna tell me one of you were sick and dying or something." Amelia smiled and moved sitting next to Clarisse "I am very happy that none of you are dying and even though it is sad, I am happy for you and Grandpa." She smiled giving Clarisse a hug.

"See told you she'd be fine with it." Joseph smirked as both Clarisse and Amelia looked at him "Maybe I should leave you two alone?"

"Yes, for a bit, please?" Clarisse asked while watching him stand up.

"No problem, I will see you in a while then." he kissed Clarisse's forehead and left.

* * *

Over the following month they got the new house ready, and today is the last day that Clarisse will be living in the Palace, the place she's called home for many many years. Amelia threw her a party last night to say goodbye to all her loyal staff and this morning, she had breakfast with her trusted assistant, Charlotte.

After she headed out to her favorite spot, her rose garden. Amelia and Joseph watched from a far then Amelia headed over to her.

"Grandma?" Amelia smiled as Clarisse looked over "I will take good care of them I promise." she walked over and put her arm around her back "And I know you will be checking on me that I do." she chuckled.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while putting her hand up, cupping her cheek "Thank you." she smiled and looked back at her roses "This has got to be one of my favorite spots out of the whole place." she sighed while turning to look at the Palace "I will miss this place."

Amelia looked at her then turned to look at the Palace "We will miss you too." She said putting her arm around her back again as they started walking back towards the Palace "I hope you visit all the time?" she asked her Grandmother.

"Oh of course, all the time." She smiled at her Granddaughter.

"Good." Amelia smiled then looked ahead at Joseph "What time do you have to leave?" she asked.

She checked the time "In an hour or so, I'm going to head up and get the rest of my stuff then sometime after that." Clarisse answered.

"Ahh ok." Amelia sighed "It won't be the same without you and Grandpa here." Amelia said while looking at her "You know I have to leave soon for a meeting, right?" she asked.

"I do." Clarisse nodded and moved her arm, putting it around Amelia's shoulders "Maybe it's better that way, or I would cry."

"Yeah," Amelia nodded in agreement and put her arms around her waist as they carried on walking over to Joseph "I will cry too!" she said.

They carried on the rest of the way in silence, then Amelia went inside as Clarisse and Joseph went for a walk, by the time they came back Amelia had left for her meeting. Joseph gathered his stuff up and put it in the car as Clarisse stood in her suite looking around.

"Clarisse," Joseph whispered while walking over to her "It's time to go now, or we are gonna hit the traffic."

"I know." she nodded stood up "I just wanted a few minutes alone, that's all." she looked at him "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" he asked while taking her hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed the back of it.

"Oh Joseph." she watched him then pulled her hand free, cupping his cheek "I am sure." she nodded and stepped closer, putting her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We have shared many memories in this suite, haven't we?" he said rubbing her back.

"Indeed we have." she nodded while lifting her head "And I many more before," she stepped back "I had my boys in this room, among other many memories." she grinned "You seduced me in this bedroom," she laughed as he gasped.

"Who did the seducing?" he smirked.

"It wasn't me!" she exclaimed with a laugh as he kissed her neck.

"Come on," he smiled taking her hand "Lets go and start new memories in our new place." he smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand as they headed out the suite.

On the way down, she let Charlotte know she was leaving then headed outside and stood next to the car, looking back at the Palace as Joseph opened the door. After a few minutes they were both seated.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

She slowly nodded "As I will ever be," she said looking at him.

"Ok," he lent over, gave a kiss then sat back and started the car "Lets go Home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following few years Clarisse and Joseph settled into their home, as Amelia ruled their home land of Genovia. She did a perfect job, making not only Clarisse and Joseph proud but her Uncle Pierre too.

Both Clarisse and Joseph tried to get back as often as they could, sometimes however their life was a bit hectic to get back. Though she was there with her Granddaughter when she gave birth to her daughter, Jessica 5 years ago, then when she had her Son, Philippe 3 years ago. She often had them over for long weekends to give Amelia some alone time with her husband of 6 years, Nick.

Just yesterday Clarisse and Joseph celebrated their 7th Wedding Anniversary and are still very much in Love.

After breakfast Joseph sat reading the paper at the kitchen table as Clarisse was out in the garden with their dog, Misty. Not long after she came through the door, leaving it open for their dog and got herself another coffee.

"Would you like some coffee?" Clarisse asked while turning to him with a smile.

"No, thank you." he smiled over at her while picking up his cup "I still have some," he grinned and sipped some as she smiled and turned back to the counter "Oh by the way, your laptop made a ding noise a little while ago."

"Ahh ok," she lent over a little and looked at it before standing back up "I will see to it in a moment." she smiled getting herself some coffee and walked over to him, putting her arm around his shoulders "What are you doing today?" she asked looking down at him.

"I am spending the day with my beautiful wife." he smiled up at her while putting his arm around her "If one wants to that is?" he grinned.

"Of course." she nodded with a smile and lent over, giving him a kiss then moved sitting at the table "Is there anything interesting in there today?" she asked nodding towards the paper as he looked at her.

He looked at the paper "Oh no." he shook his head while looking at her sip her coffee "Not much at all really." he said folding it up and placed it on the table in front of them as Misty appeared next to them "Hey girl." Joseph smiled putting his down and rubbed her nose.

Clarisse looked down at Misty then back at Joseph with a smile "She missed her walk with you this morning?" she said while grabbing her laptop and moved it in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry girl, maybe later on we could go for a long walk up to your favorite place." he grinned down at Misty as she looked up at him "Yes, you know what I'm saying, don't you girl?" he laughed while patting her head "Let's get you a treat, shall we?" he grinned standing up as Misty got excited and ran around in circles.

Clarisse turned in her seat watching her "She loves it when you give her, her treat," she laughed as Joseph held out a treat, making Misty sit first then gave her one "Spoilt, that's what she is." she laughed while turning back to her laptop.

"Oh, this coming from someone who is more spoilt than the dog?" Joseph smirked towards her as she gave him a look "Don't look at me like that, you?" he said standing behind her placing his hands on her shoulders "You love it really," he smirked as she tipped her head back to look up at him.

"Of course," she smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times, then Clarisse lifted her head while looking back at her laptop "Do we know anyone with the email address Blackrules ?" she asked hesitant to open the email.

"Um?" Joseph thought about it, while putting his arms around her shoulders "What's the address again?" he asked and looked at the screen as she pointed to the email "Blackrules ?" he asked resting the side of his head against hers.

Suddenly they both realized who it was at the same time "Lilly," they both exclaimed and laughed as Joseph stood up and walked away.

"How did I not get that before?" Clarisse asked clicking to open the email then looked down at Misty as she rested her head on her leg "What's wrong Misty?" Clarisse asked giving her head a stroke while looking back at her laptop screen and read the email to herself, then gasped.

Joseph looked over "What's wrong?" he asked walking back and lent over, putting one hand on the table next to the laptop and his other on the back of her chair as she tipped the screen back a bit and started reading the email to him.

"Hey, Your Majesty. Sorry to email you like this as we both know Amelia is going to kill me when she finds out I have done this, she's just as stubborn as you are and hides her feelings, just like you did with Sir Joseph!" Clarisse stopped "I do not." she looked up at Joseph as he laughed "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Joseph said putting his hand up and read the email out "Anyhoo, you need to come see your Granddaughter, she's not been right since Nickyboy left a couple weeks ago, she's threw herself into work shes depressed and hiding it. She's not told you because, well, as we both know she's stubborn like her Grandmother, no offense Your Majesty, but you got to admit, that is true?!" Joseph moved and sat down with a chuckle.

"You wait Joseph I will get you back," Clarisse said watching him and carried on reading the email "So far she's managed to keep this a secret from everyone, but questions are starting to be asked and the children have noticed, she told them he had gone on a long holiday, but they too are asking questions. Please come see her, maybe she will talk to you? Much Love, the one and only, Miss Lilly!" Clarisse finished and looked at him "We have to go Joseph."

He looked at her "Alright," he nodded "It must be bad if Miss Lilly has got involved now." he said watching her nod.

"Thank you," she said hitting reply and quickly replied then looked at Joseph "I wonder why she couldn't tell us?" she asked resting her arms on the table either side of her laptop.

"Because Lilly is right, she's just like you dear." Joseph smirked as she frowned at him, he was about to say something when her laptop dinged again "Lilly?" he asked as she nodded "What did she say?"

"Just thanks and reminded me not to tell Amelia she had emailed me." Clarisse said looking at him "We best pack and get going." she closed her laptop and stood up.

After packing a few things and locking up, they got everything in the car, including Misty and left for the Palace.

* * *

Pulling up outside, Joseph jumped out the car and walked around opening the trunk for Misty to get out as Clarisse got out Jessica and Philippe ran over to her as she crouched down putting her arms out to them.

"Grandma!" Jessica exclaimed running into her arms, followed by Philippe.

She gave them a hug "Hello darlings," Clarisse smiled looking at them "You've grown so much since I last saw you." she smiled taking their hands and kissed them both as Misty ran over to them.

"MISTY!" Jessica exclaimed and ran off with her, making Clarisse and Joseph laugh.

Clarisse stood up, taking Philippe with her "I missed you too little man." Clarisse smiled as he kissed and hugged her.

"Missed you more." he smiled resting his head on her shoulder as Lilly came over.

"Thank you for coming," she smiled at them.

"No thank you, for letting us know." Clarisse said looking towards the Palace then back at Lilly "Because you are right, she wouldn't talk to me if I didn't make that first move." she said looking at Philippe as he lifted his head "Why don't you go and play with Jessica and Misty?" she asked as he nodded "Good boy." she smiled putting him down and kissed his cheek, then stood up watching him run off.

"How is she today?" Joseph asked while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as she looked back at them.

"She's so so today," Lilly said "After I emailed you, she had a call from Nick he wants the kids this weekend, but she is refusing because it's their turn to be with you and he knows this."

"Is it that bad?" Clarisse asked as Lilly nodded "I best go in and see her," she said looking at Joseph then at Lilly "Don't worry, we are here just for a visit I won't mention anything about the email." she nodded and patted Lilly's arm.

"Thank you." she smiled and watched Clarisse walk off towards the Palace.

"Thanks for letting us know Lilly." Joseph said looking at her.

"It was the least I could do, I hate seeing Amelia shut herself away." Lilly shrugged and looked at him "How long are you staying for?" she asked.

"A few days, which may end up being more." Joseph nodded with Lilly "You know what Clarisse is like." they both chuckled then turned watching the kids playing with Misty.

Clarisse headed up to her old office, which she gave to Amelia when she became Queen. Old memories flooding back of days gone by, maybe she'd had these memories before, but since she found out Nick left her, these have a different meaning this time. A story that she will probably end up sharing with her Granddaughter behind this very door at some point during her visit.

She knocked on the door and slowly opened it, watching Amelia hard at work behind the desk not even looking up or noticing the knock. So with a small smile Clarisse knocked again.

"Yes," Amelia snapped not looking up.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Grandmother?" Clarisse asked as Amelia lifted her head in surprise "Surprise." Clarisse smiled while walking in and shut the door behind her.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" she asked jumping up and rushed over, giving her a hug "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, I often answered that way too." She smiled "To much work?" she asked putting her arm around her waist as Amelia nodded "And in answer to your question, darling, does a Grandmother need a reason to come visit?" she asked.

"No, your right." she said putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "I'm sorry."

"So.." Clarisse smiled as they walked over and sat on the couch in her office "What's new?" she smiled as she gently tugged at her jacket, so she could sit back and be comfy.

"Oh nothing really." Amelia started while looking away "Same old stuff, work work and more work." she chuckled while looking back at her.

"Ahh ok." Clarisse nodded knowing this was gonna be harder than she thought it was gonna be.

"How long are you here for?" Amelia asked.

"Oh a few days maybe, then because it's our weekend to have the children we thought we'd would take them back with us when we leave on Friday." she smiled at her "Is that ok?"

"Of course." Amelia nodded "That's perfectly fine." she smiled with another nod.

"Great." Clarisse nodded while looking around her old office.

"Oh have you seen Charlotte?" Amelia exclaimed as Clarisse looked back at her in surprise "She has some exciting news," Amelia nodded.

"Oooh really?" she smiled watching Amelia stand up.

"Let's go and see if we can find her, she's been dying to tell you." Amelia nodded as Clarisse stood up "Glad to have you here Grandma." Amelia smiled linking arms with her as they headed out her office "I have missed you." she sighed.

"Well darling, we have missed you too." Clarisse said looking back at her "What's wrong darling?" she stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" Amelia said looking at her in surprise "Nothings wrong, whatever gave you that idea?" she questioned.

"It's written all over your face, darling." Clarisse said putting her hand up and cupped her cheek "What's wrong, talk to me?"

"I um...I..." Amelia started and stopped when she heard Charlotte's voice "Ahh there's Charlotte," she smiled turning as she came into the hall "Charlotte," Amelia smiled stepping to the side "Look, it's Grandma?" she exclaimed as Charlotte smiled over at them.

"Clarisse, Hello." Charlotte smiled walking over and hugged her, surprising Clarisse.

"Can I leave you two alone, I have some paper work I need to do." Amelia smiled and disappeared before anyone could answer.

Charlotte looked back at Clarisse "So glad your here, I have some exciting news." She said taking Clarisse's hands as she looked at her "I'm pregnant."

Clarisse's face fell, then smiled "That's great news, Congratulations." she smiled stepping closer and hugged her "Things going good between you and Shades then?" she asked stepping back.

"Of course," Charlotte nodded "Now back to something else, come with me I need to talk to you about a certain Queen." she said in hushed tones and linked arms with Clarisse as they walked out the hall.

* * *

Joseph looked up from the book he found and was reading in their suite, when Clarisse came back, shutting the door behind her with a sigh and sat down.

"There you are?" Joseph said looking at her for a second then back at his book "Has she said anything yet?"

"No, nothing." Clarisse exclaimed while clasping her hands together on her lap "I got kidnapped by Charlotte whose been updating me, Amelia nearly talked but then Charlotte came in, by the way." She started while looking at Joseph smiling at her "You've seen Shades then?" she asked as he nodded.

"Wonderful news isn't it?" he smiled looking back at the book as he closed it, and moved sitting beside her "I'm sure Amelia will tell you in good time, give it a few days." He said rubbing her back as she nodded.

"Everyone is right, she is just like me." Clarisse sighed while looking at him as he laughed.

"I've been telling you that for years." he smiled "Anyway, come on." he patted her thigh and stood up "While we are in town I am taking you out to your favorite restaurant as a belated Anniversary dinner." he said taking her hand as she stood up.

"But we went out to dinner last night Joseph, so you've already treated me." she said looking at him.

"And?" he smirked "Can't a husband treat his wife anymore?" he laughed while putting his hand on her back "Come on," he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

She didn't say anything, just smiled and followed him out their suite.


End file.
